


Just A Touch Of Paint, Coloured Love

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ravenclaw student remembered how they had once said, that they were too young to get married, a year later, they were repeating their vows, and that was only at age twenty. - Scorpius/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Touch Of Paint, Coloured Love

**Just a Touch of Paint, Coloured Love.  
Couple:** Rose Weasley and Scorpius Mafloy **  
Words:** 664 **  
Generation:** Next Gen. **  
Disclaimer:** Who do you think I am? Far out! Besides, do you think that J.K. Rowling would write a piece of drabble like this? ****

…

Her paintbrush slid swiftly down the corner of the newly nailed timber, the pale green paint evenly spreading downwards.

It brought a smile to her face, remembering the reason that she was painting the spare room.

The thought sent her to place her free hand on her stomach, her ‘baby bump’ was far more evident than her husband told her, he knew that she had become more self-concious since the bump had shown.

She knew from his constant reminders everyday, that he didn’t care how much weight she had put on since the start of her pregnancy, all that mattered to him was that they were going to be raising a child together.

He hadn’t thought he’d be a good father, even after her constant reasuring, but even if he didn’t know it now, he’d still be an amazing father when the baby was born, she was counting on it.

The Ravenclaw student remembered how they had once said, that they were too young to get married, a year later, they were repeating their vows, and that was only at age twenty.

A year-and-a-half after that marriage, her cousin had mentioned them having children, they said they were still too young, a month after that, she had found out that she was eight weeks pregnant. Her cousin started to believe she was psychic, having heard the knews after she had bet they were going to have kids.

Now at twenty-three, her birthday only a week earlier, she was expecting the birth of their healthy son only a month later. Ths was something that she had been dreaming of for years.

Rose felt his lips on her cheek, “having fun?”  
“A lot,” she smiled.  
“Lily’s here,” he told her as he sat cross-legged next to her, playing with a strand of her reddish-brown mane, of which she had inherited from both her parents.  
“Of course Lily would show up when I’m nearly finished,” the girl laughed, “did the cot come today?”  
“Just finished unpacking it in the lounge room,” he answered immediately.

She felt a smile tugging at her lips, turning to face the wall again to give the paint one last stroke.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of her lips, “you’re amazing, you’re gorgeous, you’re unique, you’re talented, and you’re beautiful.”  
“You said that one already,” she pointed out.  
“It had to be said twice,” he shrugged, his signiture Malfoy smirk at his lips.  
“I love you Scorpius,” she let out in a hushed whisper.  
“As I love you Rose,” he answered, “but I think Lily’s about to walk down the hallway and ruin the surprise for the nursery.”  
“Okay, okay, I’m going,” th girl laughed, “you’d think for a pair of Ravenclaw’s, we’d have figured out an easier way to keep everone else out of here until the baby is born,” she thought aloud, taking his hands as he helped her stand, “and you’d think as you were smarter than me at school, you’d have though of a better way to kick me out of here so that you can invite Albus and Hugo over and you three can do whatever you three were going to do to this room.”  
“It’s a surprise, babe, can’t let you in here from now on,” he led her to the door, “and don’t worry, us three’ll finish the painting.”  
“You better.”  
“Now go bond with your cousin,” he chuckled, beginning to lead he rto the younger girl.

Rose turned to give him a final kiss before he ordered her to go to Lily.

“Rose,” he warned her as she pulled back in after he had pulled away.  
“I’m sorry,” she murmurred innocently againsst his lips.  
“Go.”  
“Going,” she gave him a smile before turning on her heal and leaving.

The Ravenclas sighed, looking back at what his wife had accomplished on that day, even in between her constant relief breaks.

Everthing was falling into place, they were finally settling down, _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Number seven is done!
> 
> I'm can tell you now, the last one will be a Harry/Ginny one :)
> 
> Oh, and so is the next one ;)


End file.
